Brave New World Part two
by TRUE-HEARTS-BABE
Summary: Finale to YOLO1864's Brave New World. Claire has Noah with Sylar, and the others are living with them gaining back their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**To YOLO1864, I read 'brave new world' and loved everything about it. I hope you don't mind, I thought that a sequel was due as I'd been given so much inspiration. Let me know what you think!**

**To EVERYONE ELSE, I did my best as the sequel idea came to me rather quickly and I got to work on it right away. Enjoy and review. **

Noah slept beautifully. He never failed to hold tight to his father's finger. Noah was now a year old, and it could clearly be seen that he looked like me. His hair was honey blonde, but there was more than a hint of taking after Sylar. I lay beside the both of them, just watching as they slept. Peter and Emma were together on the futon. Mohinder, Matt and molly were awake and playing monopoly. Hiro and Ando were talking as they tried to make a decent breakfast for everyone. The smell proved that it would taste just fine.

None of us could be sure how safe it was to stay let alone move without the possibility of being caught again. It didn't prove difficult without Micah; he sent money every few months with a little note letting us know he was safe. I thought about contacting my dad to let him know I was ok, but I couldn't risk him tracking me and changing everything I'd fallen in love with. Everything that made me a new person. Sylar played a major part of that, and it made me love him even more.

Noah let out a stifled yawn and Sylar woke to the tiny sound. He looked rather sexy as his hair fell down over his eyes and he looked from Noah to me. Sylar greeted me with a sweet morning kiss that left me wanting more when he pulled away. "I love you." Whispering or not, he used his sound manipulation. "And I love you Claire-bear." I remember hating him so much for teasing me with the nickname my father gave me, but hearing it now made me smile.

Everyone was finally up, and we all sat in our own places when Hiro passed out plates of scrambled eggs and has browns. "Noah's waking up." Emma ate fast and picked him up. Noah gave her a goofy smile as she walked around the room with him. I finished eating and Emma came over to hand him to me. "He's hungry." I carried him into the next room, and began breastfeeding. With the few teeth that were growing in, I mentally decided to use a breast pump and feed Noah with a bottle.

OoooxoooO

"Claire?" "Hang on." I'd finished feeding Noah and fixed my shirt before stepping out to see that Sylar looked worried. "Are you ok?" "Hard to say, I saw your dad." "What where?" "In town, and I think he's here to find you." "But how? He can't track me, I don't even have a phone for him to trace." "Let's not forget the work he's known for." "Ok, but what am I, what are we going to do? Should we do anything?" I walked back out with him and put Noah in his crib. "I think the safest thing we can all do is stay inside. No one leaves the building until we know for sure."

Peter came and stood beside me as I watched out the window. "Is there anything I can do to help?" "I'd say you could tell my dad off, but that would go one of two ways. Knowing my dad, I think it's obvious." "I'll go talk to Sylar." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, besides you're dad like me more than him." "Right, good luck with your so called persuasion." Molly ran over to me, hugging my hip. "It's ok Molly." "I know, but just in case." She hugged me tight enough to never want to let go.

"Peter and I are going out. He's meeting up with your father while I stay hidden and listen in." "I know I don't have to say be careful, but be careful." I stood on my toes to kiss him. "I'll be back in one piece, promise." Molly and Emma hugged Peter before he followed Sylar out the door. I stayed at the window watching for anything as they appeared outside and were on their way. "Du…" I turned to face everyone and they all looked back at me. "What?" "No one said anything?" "No." "I heard something though, what was it?" I went over to check on Noah. He was sitting up and then stared at me as I reached in to pick him up. "Dudu." "Oh my god." "Did he?" "Noah, are you trying to say daddy?" "Dada."

I paced more than I ever thought I could. It had been four hours, and I couldn't help but worry like hell. "Shouldn't they be back by now?" "Claire, take a breath. I'm sure they're fine." "But what if something happened? What if my dad…" Of all people, Mohinder slapped me across the face. "Snap out of it. They're capable of anything more than what your father would have available at his fingertips." "I hope you're right. I just want them back. I hate feeling like I can't help at all."

The hours ticked by and I wasn't about to eat or sleep until Gabriel was back in my arms. I hated the feeling that there was any possibility that he was or might be dead. With no way of reaching him, I thought the worst. Long after everyone else went to sleep, I slipped out to go look for them. My dad was not going to do this to me, no one would. Because now more than ever before I had someone to fight for, Gabriel was worth it, my son was worth it.

With no idea where to look, I panned the streets thoroughly. Something suddenly felt familiar and I remembered being here once before with my dad. During one of our vacation trips, he'd shown me an old building that was part of his work. He'd explained it was for scientific experiments. I hurried down the road and turned down an alleyway. Following it, I crossed to the next street and stood in front of the building I saw only once before. It looked rundown now, but I wasn't about to turn back without at least checking.

I covered my nose upon stepping inside. This place smelled horrible, and it just kept getting worse as I went on. However I did hear something that sounded like electricity. It became loud and clear as I focused on where exactly it was coming from. "She'll never forgive you Bennett." "I don't need her forgiveness. She's my daughter and I will protect her no matter what." "Noah don't do this. You're taking a father away from his child. You of all people should know what that feels like." "What are you talking about?" "Claire, your daughter, my niece has a baby."

I stood motionless momentarily. Composing myself, I turned around the corner to see my dad hooking up wires to electrocute Peter and Sylar. "Dad, please." "Claire?" "What, didn't expect me to come save the man I love?" "You don't love him. I'm doing this for you." "You have no idea what you're doing for me. You don't even know me." "I know you better than he ever will." I was in tears and so angry at the man who I called my father. "What's your grandson's name?"

He stared at me baffled and unresponsive. I knew he wouldn't be able to give me an answer. "Let them go." "Why should I? So you can keep making mistakes?" "So I can live my life with someone who cares about my happiness. You say you know me, but you can't even guess your grandson's name." I walked over and began to take off the restraints that held Peter and Sylar down. "Stay out of my life dad, or I'll kill you myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**This turned out to be so much more that I originally thought, and just went with it. YOLO1864, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Amazing how one tiny idea goes a long way. **

"You're giving me an ultimatum?" "That really surprises you? Dad you put me in the position where I have to choose between the man I love and my father. Guess what, you lose." "Claire, don't." I didn't hesitate to walk towards him and pick up the company gun he'd placed on the table. "You don't. I've defended you, I've loved you, and now you give me no choice." I pointed the gun at myself. "I can easily kill myself and be rid of you for good. You don't deserve to have me as your daughter!" "Claire, you know I want you to have all the happiness in the world, but you won't find it with this monster." "I have a beautiful baby boy with him; he gives me all the happiness I could ever want." "Even after everything he's done to you?"

"Yes, because unlike you I have forgiven him. I love him dad. And I don't care if you don't understand it." Peter and Sylar had gotten up; they stood behind me as I faced my dad. "I don't ever want to see you again. We're going to leave, and you're not going to follow us." Peter came up to me, and took the gun out of my hand. "Take your gun and go. You won't get another chance to live if you do anything like this again Noah." Accepting the gun, he dropped his head and turned away. "I still love you Claire-bear."

I wasn't in the mood to retort. Watching him leave dejectedly, I faced Sylar and wrapped my arms around his neck. Now I was crying, crying that my father of all people couldn't clearly see that I had everything to make me happy. I had Sylar. I had little Noah that was sound asleep back home. I realized that by now he might be awake and need to be fed. Sylar wiped away my tears as the three of us left the old abandoned building.

Peter walked ahead of us, knowing where to go. "Claire, wait." Sylar took my hands and held onto them. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him right back, wrapping my hands into his hair. "I was afraid of never getting to do that again." I thought the same thing. "Now we have a life time." I took hold of his hand and we hurried to catch up to Peter. He walked rather fast, making us pick up the pace to nearly running. Making it back home, we found everybody awake. They all looked up when I came in behind Peter and Sylar, sighing in relief. "Thank god."

Heading into the back room after everyone hugged me, Sylar was right on my heel. He closed the door behind him and locked it. "Claire, there's something on my mind." "Ok." He sat down beside me and brought our lips together. Not that I didn't want to kiss him, I always want to kiss him. Letting go, I looked him over. "So, what is it?" "What's what?" "What's on your mind?" "This is." He pulled me back into a kiss and I understood exactly, which is why I pulled away. "Claire?" "I'm sorry, it's just…I…" "I think I know what you're trying to say." "Do you?"

There was no need for a conversation as Sylar continued to just kiss me. We did this for about an hour when I made a move that I never thought I was fully capable of doing. My hand moved from holding Sylar's face to unzipping his pants. "Claire, it's ok. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." "I'm not doing anything I don't want to do." I couldn't for the life of me figure out why exactly I was doing this, but it felt right. This was going to be my first time, and I honestly was proud of myself for waiting. It seemed that all along it was Sylar who would be the one.

He caressed my back while slowly peeling me out of my shirt and then swiftly removing the tank-top beneath it to stare at me in awe of my white laced bra. Could I be that much of a girly virgin for having white undergarments? They were just so simple. It didn't matter so much to Sylar as he looked like he wanted to tear it off with his teeth. Remaining composed; he leaned me back and pulled off his own shirt. I noticed a trail of hair down his chest, and upon touching him he felt warmer than usual. I liked the way it made my heart race. Sylar's big gorgeous hands were moving down my sides and began to slide my pants down.

I was left in my bra and panties as he still had on his pants, it made me yearn to yank them off and finally see all of him. As if reading my mind, he stepped out of them and climbed carefully on top of me. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him before lip locking and running my hands up and down his back. I'd never felt like this before, and I liked it so much that I was nervous and had pushed my body against his only to feel what I knew was his erection. It was big, and I half wondered what it tasted like. Taking a dare of initiative I climbed on top and let him free so that I could reciprocate what he'd once done for me before.

It was odd, new and exciting as I experienced something that was like entering foreign territory. I did this for as long as I wanted, and never wanted to stop until Sylar hitched, and rather forcefully brought me up to his face so he could kiss me. He tasted himself as much as I had. I didn't want to stop what I knew was happening because I wanted it; I wanted to share this with him. Sylar trailed his hands down my hips and moved me beneath him. He took his time kissing my body, until finally reaching my inner thigh and then before I knew it, his tongue was inside me. I stiffen and shifted my legs up over his shoulders.

Suddenly his tongue was gone. I felt the tip of his erection playing with me. "Will it hurt?" "You can't feel pain Claire. I'll take care of you." It was slow at first as he moved all the way inside, and then pulled back. It did feel rather weird, but also good. Sylar pushed in and out with a careful speed. I managed to still kiss him as he moved, until I couldn't take it anymore. Deliberately pushing him down and climbing back on top of him, I slid on easily and moved as fast as I possibly could. Sylar looked up at me surprised, until I took his hands and placed them over my breasts.

His hands were so incredibly warm, and felt good against my skin. If I had any nerve endings, they'd be shooting out sparks throughout my whole body. This was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It was so much more than ever being able to feel pain, and I never wanted to stop. "Sylar…" I couldn't help but dig my fingernails into his chest and he'd reciprocated by leaning up and biting me on my neck. It was so much more than just this moment that caused me to come for him, and him for me. Having found our release together, we relaxed beside each other and just laid there.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to thank Seth MacFarlane for the "Be careful what you fish for" episode of Family guy. It gave me more to work with as I started this chapter. Let me know if you guys want more! Props to YOLO1864, oh and I don't own anything of Heroes, Tim Kring I thank you for ever creating Heroes. **

A month had passed since our time together, and in the course of that month I couldn't stop looking at Sylar. He too seemed unable to look away, smiling the way he did and making me smile right back. "Claire?" Peter caught my attention again. "You look like you're day dreaming." "Sorry." "So, what do you think?" If it was possible, I would have jumped out of my skin at the rock he'd showed to me. "It's beautiful. Emma is one lucky woman." "I'm one lucky man. I know that once I ask her, she'll want you to be her maid of honor and Molly would be the flower girl." "Of course."

I could barely hide my excitement as I walked over to Sylar. Only Peter and I knew of his intentions, and he was going to do it when Emma came out into the living room. Sylar wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me against him and kissing the top of my head. Sometimes I wondered if he'd ever ask me, or if I'd ask him. The thought would have killed me if it could when I hated his guts. Everything has changed so much that I wouldn't hesitate to say yes.

I watched as everyone was sitting around in the living room and then as if on cue, Emma came out and Peter seemed nervous, unable to stay still. She stopped right in front of him and he just gazed at her. She was indeed beautiful. I couldn't help but smile. "Emma, I love you. I love you so damn much that I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. I want to spend every waking moment with you, to have a life and a family with you." "Peter…" "I just have something to ask you." He took the ring out again, kneeling down on his left knee; he extended his hand with the box open. "Emma, will you marry me?"

Everyone was staring in awe and shock even after Emma said yes and took Peter into a kiss. Sylar was smiling and had gone over to congratulate Peter. "I'm happy for you man." "Thanks, that means a lot." "I want to say something, and I want everyone to hear this. I know that I can't change the things I've done, and I can't possibly apologize enough. Being here now with all of you has put things into perspective for me. I feel like part of a family again."

Sylar paused, Peter touched his shoulder and they looked at each other for a moment. "I wouldn't be the person I am now without Peter and Claire's forgiveness. More than anything I want to do right." Sylar was surprising me with each word and movement as he walked over to me. "Claire, you whom I've hurt the most have given me so much hope for a life I never thought I could have. I want to share that with you." Reaching into his pocket, he took out a box and I held my hand out. "Nothing would make me happier." He placed the ring on my finger and I couldn't help jumping into his arms.

We all went up to the roof to watch the sunset, it was so beautiful with the shades of orange, red, and yellow all blending together. Sylar held me to his chest; our fingers weaved into each other's hands. Emma and Peter sat side by side holding their hands. Molly sat between Mohinder and Matt, Hiro and Ando were quiet as they sat cross-legged and looked like they could have been meditating.

As the sun finally disappeared, everyone was heading back inside. Hiro and Ando were the first to go, then Molly followed quickly after. Matt and Mohinder then proceeded as the air was getting cold. Peter and Emma were the last as Sylar and I stayed. "What do you see?" Sylar lifted my face to his, making me look at him. "In the future, what do you see?" "I see you. I see Noah growing up. I see us staying the same forever, even if we don't change on the outside." "I love you Claire." "I love you too Gabriel."

It was so few times that I would remind him of the person he was before everything he'd gone through to get to me. And even though I wished and wondered what would make all this different if I had met him before everything. I had all the time in the world to keep getting to know him, for him to get to know me. I wouldn't dare change a thing to risk losing what I had right now. Sylar was without a doubt the best choice I had ever made. The sky went dark and we headed back inside.

Everyone was fast asleep as Sylar and I went to our room to see Noah sleeping soundly in his crib. "Isn't he beautiful?" "He looks like you." "I don't doubt he'll take after his dad." I responded. I stifled a yawn as I crawled into bed with Sylar once again holding me close. It clearly didn't matter that I was beyond tired; I still couldn't get to sleep. Sylar had fallen asleep fast. I laid in bed for a while, but then decided to get up and hold Noah.

Noah opened his eyes, and surprisingly didn't burst into a fit. I sat down, and began humming. He settled in my arms and wrapped his tiny hand around my finger, holding on tightly as if he never wanted to let go. "Close your eyes my sweet as you hold on tight until you sleep and dream the night away." Noah looked up at me, and then ever so slowly closed his eyes. He was falling asleep and I didn't dare move again. I could easily stay this way with him all night, but I would at some point need to sleep.

It didn't take long for me to nod off, and so I carefully put Noah back to his crib and climbed into bed. Sylar stirred, but didn't wake as I took my spot on the bed. The second my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. But it didn't feel like it as I suddenly found myself in the middle of a beautiful forest. Ok, it's safe to say that I'm dreaming. Dreaming though makes me only half asleep and when I wake, I won't feel well rested.

I was fully prepared for my subconscious to show me whatever it was that I saw often enough in my dreams for over the last year. Something was different though, and it gave me hope that my dad wouldn't dare show up and ruin things like he normally does. I saw, and knew that it was Noah. He was a young boy in the kitchen of what looked like the house from Texas. He'd sat at the island and was watching his father make pancakes. I could smell them, and probably eat them too. But what was clear was that neither of them could see nor hear me.

"What's the magic word?" "Abracadabra." "That's _a_ magic word, but it works." He'd smiled and set the plate down, pouring syrup over the buttered pancakes. For some reason, this dream didn't feel like a dream. It seemed to turn differently as Peter showed up, and I was in shock at the scar that took up half his face. "We need to talk." From what I could understand, this was obviously the future and Noah had to be about five or six. Is that what this was? Just my mind showing me what my future looked like?

It happened all so fast, the conversation that I couldn't hear of Peter and Sylar to the appearance of what looked like level five escapees and me. My hair was brown and I was dressed in all black. What scared the hell out of me was the gun in my hand. One of the men had taken Noah, coaxing Sylar and Peter that they needed to die if Noah was going to be safe. I couldn't believe what was happening in front of my very eyes. Is this how my life was going to turn out? That I would be pointing a gun at my own son?

No, I don't want this to happen. I love my son; I would never do such a thing. I wouldn't be seeing all of this unless there was the chance I could change it. I watched myself now pointing the gun at Sylar as the man that held onto my son suddenly felt his fear. There was no stopping what happened next. I could only watch and cry that my son had been killed and Sylar was about to be shot. "No!"

I woke in sweat and found Sylar's cool body pressed against mine. Pulling away to make sure I was actually awake, I looked over at Noah. He was sleeping. "Claire, are you ok?" "It was real, I saw the future." "Are you sure?" "I'm sure. I wouldn't have seen it if I couldn't change it." "Tell me, what was it." I sat down, and took a deep breath before explaining everything. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out." "I don't want to ever hurt you or our son. I can't believe that I would ever be capable of doing such a thing."

"Claire, look at me. I love you, and I won't let you think like that." "You're right. This is now, and that's all I should care about. I love you too." Sylar kissed me sweetly. I hugged him and laid back on the bed with him. "This is the way it should always be." "It will Claire. I promise."


End file.
